Silver Twins of Gaia
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Sabriel Potter was betrayed by Dumbledore before she could Finish off Voldemort, the ministry then forced her through the veil where she finds a Twin brother, her real father and a love to last for the ages in a certain Crimson Commander. Good Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal. Alive Zack! Evil Dumbledore and Ministry. Pairings: Genesis/FemHarry, Cloud/Tseng, Hermione/Reno, Zack/Aeris
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: OH MY GOD, This Plot bunny is driving me Insane! Here enjoy another FF7/Hp crossover! Voldemort is not dead yet in this story!

KON: Amalthea does not own FF7, Harry potter or Any Songs that appear. All she does own is her version of FemHarry, the family ties and the idea. Please Vote in her Poll and PLEASE Read and Review her stories! Fanart is welcomed and much appreciated! Now on to the story!

Ch.1

Hojo growled as his stepchildren were born and he was told that the youngest was a girl, he had wanted both to be boys that could be turned into super soldiers but this girl threw a monkey wrench into his plans. He thought about what he could do with the girl then remembered an inter-dimensional project that was about to be scrapped, an evil smile came over his face as he looked at the silver haired girl then he waited for darkness. Once the other workers had left, he walked over to the machine that would create the portal and fired it up. He then wrapped the child in a thin blanket and placed her in a basket before sending her through the portal...

Other side of the portal...

James and Lily were both in tears as their stillborn daughter was taken from the room when James heard crying outside, the healer also heard it and James went to the front door and opened it to find the cutest newborn ever on their doorstep. The healer gasped as she quickly looked at the baby and said "this little one is only an hour old!"

James then looked at the child and quickly talked to the healer about his idea who quickly agreed to it, they then took the baby into Lily and explained where they had found her. Lily was appalled at what the child was wrapped in as James said "Lily, I think we should blood adopt her...it's obvious she was abandoned on our doorstep..."

Lily nodded as she said "Let's call her Sabriel...Sabriel Rose Potter."

James smiled as the healer chuckled then helped them with the blood adoption, the adoption went off without hitch and the next day Sabriel Potter was introduced to her Uncles...

Halloween night, one year later...

Voldemort looked at the child that was supposed to defeat him and fired the Killing curse at the child that was suddenly protected by a barrier, the killing curse rebounded on him as the barrier dropped and his spirit scratched the poor child on her forehead...

Sabriel cried for an hour until the largest man she had ever seen came in and picked her up gently, they then left and made their way to Dumbledore who was waiting at the Dursleys...

Once Hagrid and McGonagall were gone, Dumbledore smirked as he looked at the child in the basket and said "Soon my Pawn...you'll listen to only me!"

16 years later...

Sabriel gave a smirk at Dumbledore who was furious that she managed to stop him from getting the Potter fortune; she then faced her persecutors as her true friends sobbed at her sentence for supposedly becoming a dark lord. She was then shoved towards the Veil and sighed as she said softly to herself "The English Wizarding world are fools for believing a manipulative old man in charge of a school..."

She was then stopped in front of the veil and Fudge gave her the chance to say some last words, she smirked and said "Considering the Wizarding world...all I have to say to all of you except my closest friends is I'll see you fuckers in the afterlife where you'll get the judgment you deserve for Killing an innocent teen."

She then stepped into the veil before Fudge and the others could recover from her words and felt the chains and shackles they had placed on her disappear as she fell...

Sephiroth was looking for an old portal machine that one of the workers in the science department wanted when he saw a brilliant flash of light and grabbed his sword as he crept forward. He then found the machine with a young girl who had the same moonbeam silver hair as him, in front of it. She groaned softly and sat up as she said "What a ride that was...Now the thing is...Where the fuck am I?"

Sephiroth then spoke up and said "You're in Shinra tower..."

The girl jumped and quickly turned as she dropped into a martial arts stance, Sephiroth gasped at her eyes as they were somehow exactly like his with the Mako glow and cat like slit pupils. He saw the girl blink in shock as she stood up properly and asked "Who are you? Why do we look the same despite our genders?"

Sephiroth was just as confused when Tseng came in and stopped short at seeing the female version of his little brother, he rubbed his eyes as he asked "Did Hojo clone you or something?"

Sephiroth shook his head as he explained where the girl had come from and Tseng said "Weird...that machine isn't plugged in and it hasn't been for years..."

Sephiroth's eyes went wide at that and he said "I know what I saw, Nii-chan."

Sabriel sighed and said "I do remember a female voice telling me she was sending me to my home dimension so I could find my older brother and help save the ones he cared about..."

Tseng blinked in shock as Sephiroth put two and two together and said "It can't be...I was an only child growing up. Someone would have told me if I had a sister..."

Sabriel then thought about what the voice had said and asked "Is it possible the person who was looking over our birth, made it look I never existed?"

Tseng narrowed his eyes and said "Unless we get a blood test done I think it might better not assume anything."

The two look alikes turned to him and even raised the same eyebrow at the same time; Tseng sighed and said "Find a way to take her to your apartment without anyone noticing, I'll grab the only doctor we can trust in this situation to test your guys' blood to see if you are related."

Sephiroth nodded as His look alike smirked and said "I have the perfect thing to keep from being seen."

Sephiroth and Tseng looked at her in disbelief as she pulled out a silver cloak then placed it around her body as she pulled up the hood completely, Needless to say, both males Jawdropped as she vanished into thin air and all they could hear was a small laugh as the mysterious girl then said "Shall we go?"

Sephiroth blinked and asked "How in the hell did you vanish like that?"

Sabriel grinned and said "Invisibility cloak from my adoptive father."

Sephiroth chuckled then they walked past Tseng who quickly snapped out of his stupor and they went their separate ways for a little bit. Sabriel quickly followed the Silver haired general to his apartment and he let her slip past as he opened the door, he entered behind her and closed the door as Genesis came out from his room. Sephiroth cursed softly as Genesis caught the sound of fabric and whipped around, he grabbed where he heard the fabric and tugged on it to reveal a Female version of his general/friend.

Genesis gasped in shock as the female sighed along with Sephiroth; Genesis then turned to his friend and asked "Did Hojo clone you or something?"

Sephiroth then explained what happened in the forgotten project room and Genesis's eyes were wide at the tale, they then heard a knock on the door and Tseng's voice calling to Sephiroth. Sephiroth quickly opened the door to let the doctor and Tseng in as Sabriel sighed and muttered just loud enough for Genesis and Sephiroth to hear "I hate getting blood taken..."

Genesis started chuckling at that as the doctor asked her to sit down and stick out her arm, she did as the doctor asked and they watched as the blood was drawn then tested against Sephiroth's to see if they were a match. They only had to wait for three seconds as it came up a perfect match and told them something surprising, the doctor read the report and growled as he said "It say here that your younger twin sister was a stillborn and that Hojo personally disposed of her."

Sabriel's eye twitched and said "Do I look like I'm stillborn?"

Tseng sighed and said "This alone could get Hojo fired for trying to cover up that you were alive this whole time..."

Sephiroth and Genesis grinned evilly at that with Tseng who then asked Sabriel to put her cloak on so that he could take her with Sephiroth to the Vice-President of Shinra. Sabriel nodded and slipped her cloak on as Genesis chuckled and headed into his room to read his Loveless book...

Rufus sighed as he listened to what they had found out and asked "Where is the girl now?"

Sabriel smirked and snuck up to his side as she whispered in his ear "Boo!"

Rufus jumped with a yelp as he watched the girl appear from thin air and she was holding a silvery fabric in her one arm, he blinked then snickered at was actually the perfect prank to pull on him. He smiled charmingly at the girl as he noticed she looked exactly like Sephiroth despite the gender differences, she grinned and then stood next to her brother as Rufus then said "You two leave Hojo to me and Tseng. You two go back without her under the cloak and tell the others she authorized to stay with the first-class SOLIDERs."

Sephiroth nodded as Sabriel said "Oh this should be hilarious..."

Sephiroth looked at his younger sister as she smiled innocently and said "What? Just imagine the looks on everyone's face when they realized you have a female version of you following you around."

Sephiroth then chuckled and said "Good point..."

They then left as Tseng went to grab Hojo and headed back down to the SOLDIER floor; everyone was stopping and staring at the two teenagers who looked so alike despite the gender. They walked back into the apartment and found the other three First-Class SOLDIERs had just arrived home as they turned to greet their friend/Leader, Sabriel had bite her lip to keep from laughing at the looks on their faces while her brother snickered at the dumbfounded looks they were getting. Angeal then said in a pleading voice "PLEASE tell me that Hojo didn't find a way to clone us and the clones are female?"

Sephiroth chuckled and said "No but it turns out Hojo may be getting fired soon..."

Cloud then went wide eyed and asked "What!? Why?"

Sabriel then spoke up and said "Because when I and my Brother were born, I was declared stillborn and he did something that caused me to be in an entirely different dimension to hide that I was alive..."

Needless to say, Zack and Cloud were shocked and Angeal said "You're Sephiroth's sister?!"

The silver haired twins nodded at the same time as Sephiroth lead her to a spare bedroom they had with the other three following. Sabriel then smiled at her brother as he told her this would be her room, Sabriel grinned as she dropped her neck bag with its expanding charm on her bed then followed her brother to the living room where the two younger boys were had started arguing playfully about what Take out they would get for that night. Sabriel blinked and then offered "If you want...I can cook tonight for everyone."

Sephiroth and the others looked at her in surprise as she blushed at the sudden attention; Sabriel then smiled and asked where the Kitchen was causing Cloud to smile as they all showed her the kitchen...

Three hours later...

Sephiroth and the other males were completely full as Sabriel was still eating her third plate of food slowly; everyone complimented her food causing a beaming smile to be shown to them. They then heard a knock on the door and Sephiroth answered it to find Tseng standing there with an unreadable look on his face, Sephiroth then asked him to come in as Sabriel walked out with a smile and greeted him. Tseng came in and then said "Hojo is being..."


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: OH MY GOD, This Plot bunny is driving me Insane! Here enjoy another FF7/Hp crossover! Voldemort is not dead yet in this story!

KON: Amalthea does not own FF7, Harry potter or Any Songs that appear. All she does own is her version of FemHarry, the family ties and the idea. Please Vote in her Poll and PLEASE Read and Review her stories! Fanart is welcomed and much appreciated! Now on to the story!

Ch.2

Tseng came in and then said "Hojo is being saved by the President but he's on strike three before he gets fired."

All the males groaned in dismay as Sabriel looked annoyed and then said "I guess no one would care if I prank this guy to hell and back?"

They all looked her like she was nuts but Zack was the first one to say "Do it and I'll worship you forever..."

Sephiroth looked at his sister and said "You really think you can do it?"

Sabriel's smirk scared the crap out of them as she said "The Magic School I had to attend, had a jerk for a headmaster that my closest friends and me pranked nine ways to hell and back. We never got caught..."

Sephiroth laughed at that and then said "then go ahead, I want to see if you can make that bastard go on a mental breakdown..."

Sabriel smirked evilly and ran to her room quickly and grabbed the small bag she had placed on the bed earlier, she brought it out and quickly sat on the couch before sticking her whole arm into the bag to everyone's shock. She rummaged around and then her eyes lit up with an evil glint to them as she brought out a large case with the words "Prank Kit" on it...

One hour later...

Hojo walked into his office with a growl, he picked up a cup of water on his desk and threw it at the wall and Needless to say...after he did that, Fireworks burst into existence and bounced around his office at high speeds! Hojo dove out the office door just as one of the fireworks headed for his head and more followed as they destroyed his precious lab to the nines...

The howl of rage had Sabriel snickering as she quickly knocked on the apartment door and slipped inside as Sephiroth opened the door quickly. She smirked as she took off the cloak and said evilly "Mission accomplished...for now"

Sephiroth then asked "What exactly did you do?"

Sabriel told them causing peals of laughter among the First-class SOLDIERs and Sephiroth, Zack and Cloud applauded her prank, Sabriel bowed low and then Cloud suggested the group watch a movie. Sabriel then smirked and said "I have a bunch of DVDs of different Movie genres from the world I grew up in...Anyone interested?"

Sephiroth and the others looked at each other and said "As long as it's not a chick Flick, we're good."

"You guys are in luck because I HATE chick flicks... so I'll give you a choice between two movies that are called "Snakes on a Plane" or "Journey to the Center of the Earth"."

The First class SOLDIERs debated among themselves quietly then said "Snakes on a Plane."

Sabriel grinned and said "An excellent choice, gentlemen."

She handed the movie carefully to her brother who put it into the DVD machine and they all sat down to watch, by the time the movie was over, all the males were in awe at the movie despite not having computer graphics like they did. Cloud then said "That was fricking awesome! Let's watch more Movies from that world!"

Sabriel laughed and said "well I do have a movie series that goes for 6 movies if you're up to it!"

Sephiroth and the curious males nodded as Sabriel went and got Episodes 1-6 of Star Wars, they were about to start Episode one when they heard a knock on the door and Sephiroth answered it to reveal Tseng and Rufus standing there. Sephiroth invited them in as Sabriel waved from her place on the floor; Rufus kept standing as Tseng sat down and said "What are you watching?"

Sabriel laughed and Got Rufus to sit next to her as she said "It's the first episode of a Movie series called Star wars from the world I grew up in."

Sephiroth then pressed play and they watched up to episode three before Rufus yawned and excused himself to head home, Tseng stayed for the last three as the boys were absolutely enthralled with Star wars and all of them groaned as the final movie ended. Sephiroth then looked at his sister and smiled at seeing her passed out while holding a pillow to her chest, he chuckled softly and picked her up gently and carried her to her room...

Three hours later...

Sephiroth woke to a scream and quickly got out of bed to check on his sister since the scream had come from her room, He found Genesis, Cloud, Angeal and Zack standing outside the room and opened the door as sad yet frightened whimpers assaulted their ears. Sephiroth hurried over and found Sabriel trapped in a nightmare as she tossed and turned, Sephiroth gentle touched her only to have her snap awake and back into a corner as she said "I'm sorry Uncle Vernon! Please don't hurt me..."

Sephiroth was shocked but he moved slow and pulled his sister into an awkward hug as he felt her go stiff n his arms, Sabriel then woke up fully as she relaxed and enjoyed the hug. Sephiroth then asked "What's wrong Sabriel? The nightmare you were having seemed pretty bad since we heard you scream at one point..."

Sabriel sighed and said "It's a pretty long story..."

Genesis smiled at her kindly and said "We do have time to hear it and it might help get the nightmares to go away..."

Sabriel thought it over then nodded as she began to tell them about everything that had happened to her in her life, by the time she was done...Sephiroth and the other males were furious with the Dursleys, Dumbledore, the Ministry and Voldemort. Sabriel had to give a sleepy laugh at Zack coming with revenge Pranks for the people that were now on her new companions' Shit List, Sephiroth noticed and got her to lay down as the others went back to their rooms. Sephiroth then covered her up and Sabriel wished him a sleepy good night before he left, he returned the gesture and made his way to the door as his sister quickly fell asleep...

Meanwhile, in the other Dimension...

Hermione, Draco, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Sirius, Remus and The twins were on the run as Dumbledore also declared them dark, they made their way through the now closed Ministry and headed for the Veil. Hermione sighed and said "You guys ready to do this?"

Draco and the others nodded as they then heard the sound of running headed towards them, the group took a deep breath and then plunged in the veil as they concentrated on Sabriel and the bonds of Friendship and family they had with her...

Four days later...

Sephiroth, Tseng and Sabriel were in the "Forgotten" project room when the machine That Sabriel had appeared from Flashed to life and deposited a very Familiar group to Sabriel, on the floor. Sabriel Jawdropped in shock and then gave a small happy cry as the group looked up and said "Sabriel!"

Sephiroth and Tseng watched as she helped the group up and gave them hugs as she asked "What the Fuck are you guys doing here?"

Hermione then told her what Dumbledore had done and Sabriel pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation as she said "That old man is a fool!"

Sephiroth then walked over and said "Mind introducing me to your Friends, Imouto?"

Sirius blinked at that and then noticed that his Goddaughter's hair and eyes had changed back to their natural state from before her adoption that only Him and Remus knew about, he grinned and said "So pup...something you want to tell us?"

Sabriel blushed but introduced her brother and Tseng as she explained where they were and what kind of magic was in Gaia, Remus looked Interested while Sirius was in awe with the other members of the group. Tseng smiled as Sephiroth was soon included in the group discussion and then Tseng spoke up as he said "Sabriel, Sephiroth...We should let the Vice President know about them so that we can find them a place to stay nearby Shinra Tower..."

Sabriel nodded and Sephiroth led the way up to the office, Sabriel knocked politely and waited until they heard the permission to come in. They entered and Rufus looked up and raised an eyebrow at the group with Sabriel, Tseng and Sephiroth, Sabriel grinned then explained what had happened while they were in the "Forgotten" project room. Rufus chuckled then asked "Tseng, didn't you say that your apartment building has quite a few empty apartments at the moment?"

Tseng saw where he was going with this and smirked as he nodded, Rufus then noticed Hermione looking at his bookshelf with interest and smiled. He stood and walked over to ask "You like to read, Miss. Granger?"

Rufus smiled as she gave a shy nod and said "You can call me by my First name if you want...I don't mind."

Rufus chuckled as he asked what kinda books were her favorite to Sabriel's amusement as this sparked a huge conversation about their favorite book genres, Tseng snickered and ushered the rest of the group out the door as he said "Rufus, Sir...could you show Hermione to The First-class SOLDIERs' apartment after? I'll pick her up after I'm done work along with the rest of the group..."

Rufus and Hermione waved their hands at him as their conversation went on to everyone's amusement as Sabriel then stuck her head in with a parting shot that had Hermione and Rufus blushing "You two better not start making out while we're gone, Mione!"

Sabriel had to dodge a prank spell from Hermione as she raced down the hallway, laughing to catch up to her brother. Tseng had to laugh when she told them what she had said to the two book lovers while Sephiroth shook his head in amusement, Sabriel just smirked and said "Personally I think it would be funny those two found another book lover to include on their discussions."

Everyone just chuckled as they made it to the apartment and Sabriel walked in with Sephiroth to see Genesis playing Mario Kart against Zack. Sabriel laughed as Zack cursed and said "Damn it Genesis! Quit using that damn Shrink bolt on me!"

"Nope!"

Zack playfully glared at the Auburn haired man and then turned back to the screen as they started another race, Sabriel just laughed and headed for the kitchen since she was the one to cook supper while Angeal took Lunch duty most days. She decided to do something that would be simple to make but would be enough to feed everyone, she quickly set to work and smiled as Sephiroth got into a debate with Remus about different magic types that there were in Gaia and Earth.

Two hours later...

Genesis, Remus and Sephiroth were all debating different materia and how they compared to Earth magic when Sabriel then came from the kitchen and said "Dinner's ready!"

All the SOLDIER class males breezed by her and were sitting in their chairs as the other laughed and joined them at the table, Sabriel smiled as they asked what she had made for Supper and said "I made a large thing of Shepherd's Pie and for Desert, A dark raspberry chocolate cheesecake with white chocolate drizzled on top."

Supper was lively as Hermione and Rufus had joined them before Supper was served, the whole group chatted happily when a Knock sounded at the door and Sabriel quickly answered the door. She found a handsome Red head with Aquamarine eyes standing there as he gave a smile and said "Yo, I was told to escort some new people in our Apartment building to their new home..."

Sabriel invited him in as Sephiroth came in at hearing Reno and said "I'm guessing Ni-san sent you?"

Reno nodded as Sabriel chuckled and said "Well you arrived just in time for supper and desert..."

Reno blinked as he caught the scent of what they were having and said "that smells delicious yo!"

Sabriel laughed as he followed the twins to the kitchen where Sabriel passed him a large plate of food, Reno politely took a bite before his eyes went wide and said "Ok who made this and can I get the recipe?"

Sabriel laughed and said "I'll get it to you tomorrow, Reno-san if that's ok..."

Reno nodded and thanked her politely for allowing him to join in on the supper, Sabriel just grinned as she ate her own dinner when Hermione engaged Reno in conversation with her and Rufus about their favorite books and movies...

Over the next few days, the Dimension Travelers settled into their new homes easily and all of them found jobs at Shinra Tower with Rufus's help, Hermione took over Rufus's PA position that had been open while the twins opened a small novelty and prank store on the first floor. Neville got a job in the green houses while Draco, Remus and Sirius signed up for the Turks. Sabriel was actually being taught by her brother and Tseng to wield Materia, trained to fight with a sword and how to handle a gun. Sabriel was just as surprised as her brother at how fast she was learning under him and Tseng but she was having fun with it.

Sabriel panted as she locked swords with her brother who was using Masamune while she used the heavy Buster sword that she was being trained on, Sephiroth watched as she made a slight mistake and dumped her on her ass as she laughed and said "Nice one Ni-chan..."

Sephiroth smiled and helped her up then looked at the sword as he said "Perhaps we should get you your own sword that will be easier to wield for you..."

Sabriel nodded and said "That would make more sense instead of me struggling with this oversized sword..."

Sephiroth then noticed her looking at his sword and thoughtful look on her face, Sephiroth asked what she was thinking and Sabriel explained about a special Katana that was similar to his that her adoptive parents had found soon after she had been adopted. She then told him that it had been in the one of the vaults that she emptied that had belonged to her adoptive family causing Sephiroth to raise an eyebrow, he asked to see it and she headed to the locker she had been given to grab the sword.

When she came back out she was caring a pure black long sword that was VERY similar to her except it seemed to have been made of small joints linked together in a way to create a sword with a secondary purpose...

Three hours later...

Sephiroth was highly impressed with his sister's sword as it turned out that it could turn into a bullwhip with a sharp tip by saying a certain phrase to unlock the Whip Mode. Within two hours and half, his sister was close to mastering her sword's Whip mode and she was becoming a really good markswoman under Tseng's tutelage. Sephiroth watched as she practiced yet again with her whip and materia that he had gotten her, he had to smile as she hit the target dead on yet again and then called out "Imouto...let's stop for today. I'm sure you're hungry since you skipped lunch by accident."

Sabriel smiled and nodded as her sword returned to its normal mode, she then raced over and hugged her brother before they head back to the apartment...


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: OH MY GOD, This Plot bunny is driving me Insane! Here enjoy another FF7/Hp crossover! Voldemort is not dead yet in this story!

KON: Amalthea does not own FF7, Harry potter or Any Songs that appear. All she does own is her version of FemHarry, the family ties and the idea. Please Vote in her Poll and PLEASE Read and Review her stories! Fanart is welcomed and much appreciated! Now on to the story!

Ch.3

Sephiroth laughed as they entered the apartment, at something his sister said when they both noticed Lazard standing in middle of the room. Sabriel noticed him looking at her with a questioning Gaze as Sephiroth said "Director Lazard...What are you doing here? We thought you were still up at the conference on the coast..."

Lazard laughed softly and said "I just got back three hours ago..."

Sephiroth nodded then introduced him to Sabriel who shook his hand politely; Lazard then said "I actually have some news for you and the others..."

Sephiroth and the other First-Class SOLDIER looked at him curiously as he then said "Rufus has convinced the president that you guys need a break from work and need to take a small Vacation to relax."

The First-Class SOLDIERS went wide eyed and then Cloud asked "Where are we going for this Vacation, sir?"

Lazard chuckled and said "Well Rufus said that he was also given time off at the same time and wants to check out the Runs in Nibelheim..."

Sabriel noticed the horrified look on Cloud's face as he stood up and headed into his room, everyone else looked surprised by his reaction as Sabriel sighed and said "Maybe he'll talk to me about why he reacted that way... you guys wait here."

Sabriel knocked on the door and slipped inside as Cloud raised his head with tears streaming down his face; Sabriel locked the door and put up a muffling charm as she sat next to the Blonde. She wrapped around an arm around him and said softly "Cloud, talk to me...What has you so upset about going home for a visit?"

Cloud raised his head and told her EVERYTHING about his childhood, Sabriel was furious that this town had tormented someone she saw as a little brother when he was a child. She then smiled as she squished the anger down and said "Cloud, if they can't see the gem you are or the kind soul inside...I say screw them and just go see your mom. Besides you have achieved your dream and if they can't understand that...they don't deserve you."

Cloud looked up at her and smiled as he said "Thanks, Sabriel...that makes me feel better and you're right."

Two days later...

Tseng looked back quickly as he drove and had to smile at the Silver siblings all curled up together in the very back of the van, he turned his attention to the road as Rufus lightly snored in the front Passenger seat and shifted. Tseng had to chuckle as Sabriel's companions from the world she had grown up, came with them at Rufus's recommendation and were riding two vans behind them. He then pulled into the small sleepy town and woke up the Van occupants so they could check in to the inn.

Sabriel yawned as her and her Brother stumbled from the Van and into the inn with Rufus and the other First Class SOLDIER, they were soon in the rooms they rented and Sabriel curled up in the warm bed she had to share with her brother. Sephiroth just chuckled sleepily and nudged her over as he said "Save some room for me on the bed Imouto..."

Sabriel whined sleepily as her brother moved her over and crawled in to bed, Sephiroth was soon half asleep when he felt his sister cuddle up to him. He sighed and then fell fast asleep...

The next day...

Cloud smirked as Sabriel escaped from the rented room and said "You ready to see your mom and play the prank on the village?"

Cloud grinned evilly as he said "Good thing the others know about this prank so let's go, I want to see my mom."

Sabriel and Cloud headed downstairs as they held hands in plain view and greeted Rufus, Hermione, the rest of her friends and the Turks. Tseng laughed as they told him where they were going and nodded, The Two then left and began walking through the village towards Cloud's mother's house. They were nearly there when a group of 6-10 boys surrounded them and the leader said "Hey cutie, want to hang out with some real men instead of the weakling?"

Sabriel made a show of looking around at each of the boys then said "Really? All I see are a bunch of Cowards that have to surround a girl and a First Class SOLDIER to make it a fair fight."

The boys growled at her words and one actually tried hitting her when Cloud intercepted and Held his wrist as he said with an evil smirk "Hitting General Sephiroth's younger twin sister would be a bad idea since he is in town with me and the other First Class SOLDIERs."

"Liar!"

Sabriel snickered as she then looked behind the lead boy and said "Hello Brother dearest!"

The boys turned and paled at the sight of Sephiroth with a dark look on his face along with Angeal, Zack, Genesis, Rufus and Hermione. Sabriel had to smirk as Sephiroth then asked "First Class Lt. Cloud...Are these Civilians bothering you?"

Cloud stood at attention and said "We were just exchanging words, General."

Rufus had to smirk as the two played the boys like a fiddle causing them to scatter, once the group of boys was gone; Rufus started laughing along with the others as they headed the rest of the way to their destination. Cloud smirked as he whispered to his companions to go around the corner of the house so that he could surprise his mom with his presence first. He knocked at the door in code as he heard a dish crash to the floor then heard footsteps racing towards the door, he watched as the door opened and he was slammed into by his mother. Sabriel hid her laughter behind her hand as Cloud talked to his mother then called out with a silly grin "Ok guys! Come on out!"

Sabriel had to giggle at the look on Maria Strife's face at seeing them but she took it in stride and offered to cook breakfast for all of them, Sabriel and Angeal then helped her make Chocolate chip pancakes while Zack guarded the door to prevent Sephiroth from getting the chocolate chips. Sabriel jumped as her brother appeared with a quiet crack and grabbed a handful of Chocolate chips before disappearing again, Hermione had to laugh as she asked "You taught him how to apperate?"

Sabriel nodded and said "I thought it was a good idea just in case."

The next three hours was filled with laughter and talking with Maria about anything and everything, even Rufus was relaxed as Hermione sat next to one of her two boyfriends with her head on Rufus's shoulder. Sabriel grinned at them when Maria asked her "Sabriel, you mentioned you were raised somewhere different then your brother...may I ask where?"

Sabriel nodded and told her about the Dimension she had grown up in while leaving out the abuse by the Dursleys and the betrayal she had suffered from the headmaster. Maria was fascinated by her story and Sabriel had to smile as they heard a knock on the door, Cloud quickly got up to answer it and found Tseng at the door...

Three hours later...

Sabriel was bored and excused herself from the house to go for a walk, Cloud told her to be careful and Sabriel nodded before putting her boots on then headed back to the hotel. She was half way there when she was knocked out from behind and blacked out as she thought "_Oh shit_!"

One hour later...

Sabriel moaned as she woke up and found her ankles chained to a bedpost in what looked like to be an abandoned house of some sort, she quickly noticed her PHS was busted and scattered on the floor in front of her. Sabriel cursed softly as she could hear shuffling in the hallway and quickly checked to see if she had her ear radio still, she did and sighed in relief as she quickly turned it on and contacted her brother "Seph, I need your help! Some bastard knocked me out and has me locked in some bedroom in an abandoned house, I'm chained to the bed post and I think there's a good bunch of monsters inside the house if the shuffling I'm hearing is correct..."

She listened to her brother's reply and then told him to hurry as she didn't know what would happen if the monsters caught her scent finally, She listened and smiled as she said "Love you too big Brother and hurry!"

Meanwhile...

Sephiroth was furious as he stood up and told the others what had happened to Sabriel, Rufus paled along with Cloud as they said "Shinra Mansion!"

Cloud looked at Hermione and Rufus and said "Rufus, think you and Hermione can get Tseng? We'll go get Sabriel!"

Rufus nodded as him and Hermione stood up and hurried to the door to get their boots on, Cloud sighed and hugged his mom carefully as he said "Sorry Mom but it's something we need to deal with now..."

Maria smiled and said "You just go help that poor girl get out of that horrible Mansion, I'll always be able to see you later my Storm Cloud..."

Cloud gave her a kiss on the cheek then hurried after the rest of the First-Class SOLDIERs as they headed for the Mansion to help Sabriel...

Meanwhile...

Rufus had managed to find Tseng with Hermione's help and told him what happened to Sabriel, The Turk paled and told them that he was going to help them search the large Mansion then ran off. Rufus could see Hermione was worried about Sabriel as was her other boyfriend Reno, they sat on either side of Hermione and hugged her tight as her lip began tremble. Reno kissed her forehead as Rufus said "She'll be fine, Hermione...Sephiroth and the others will find her."

Hermione smiled at them and then sighed as she said "You guys are right, I just can't help BUT worry when it comes to her luck with this kinda stuff."

Rufus and Reno raised an eyebrow at that causing Hermione to tell them all about Sabriel's school years at Hogwarts, Rufus and Reno had to chuckle and laugh at some of the stories that Hermione was telling which caused Hermione to smile.

Meanwhile...

Sephiroth was pissed as he cut through the numerous monsters blocking his way, him and the other First-Class SOLDIERs were split up as they looked everywhere for Sabriel. He then heard a frightened scream from her and rushed towards the sound as he found a monster had broken down the door and was about to attack her, he quickly killed the creature and knelt beside his sister who threw herself at him and began to cry softly in relief. Sephiroth soothed her and then looked at the chain before covering her with his coat to protect her from sparks; he then sliced through the chain connecting the shackle around her ankle, to the bed like butter.

Sabriel sighed in relief as her brother then passed Sabriel a gun to help protect herself inside the mansion, they then heard Cloud and Zack scream from somewhere below them and the Twins dashed down the hall and down the steps to the library where they found a secret door opened. Genesis and Angeal came in a few minutes later and they all headed down to the basement level where they heard the screams from, Cloud and Zack were cowering behind a table as Sabriel noticed the tops of almost all the coffins in the room were off except one in the middle.

Sabriel walked towards the closed coffin while her brother got the story from Cloud and Zack, Sephiroth noticed and made run over and grab her when she tapped out a beat she noticed on the side of the coffin. She jumped as the coffin made the same beat and the lid slid open to reveal a very healthy looking human. Long, black hair was kept away from their face with thick crimson wraps and a thick crimson cloak hid the lower half of his face. The young man then hopped out of the coffin and looked at Sabriel when his eyes went wide and said "Lucrecia?"

Sabriel blinked and shook her head as she said "My name is Sabriel and you are?"

"My name is Vincent Valentine; I was a member of the Department of Administrative Affairs."

Sephiroth then stood next to his sister as the man went wide eyed at the sight of Sephiroth and Sabriel side by side when Zack said "You were a Turk?"

Vincent nodded then said to Sabriel "You look almost exactly like your Mother..."

Sephiroth and Sabriel froze at those words as Tseng appeared with Gun in hand and said "Vincent Valentine...I thought you were killed 19 years ago..."

"You can blame Hojo for that, he shot me then turned me into his new experiment..."

Sabriel then asked "Vincent-san...you said I look almost exactly like our mother? How did you know her?"

Sephiroth and Sabriel were surprised to hear that he had been assigned to Guard their mother during her Experiment with Hojo and that the reason he was "Killed" was that he stood up to Hojo about the side affects their mother had suffered when Pregnant with the twins. Tseng then sighed and said "Why not come with us, Vincent? Surely it would be better than staying down here?"

Vincent looked at the Turk then at his Lover's children and closed his eyes as he said "Yes, I'll come with you..."

With that the group headed back up the stairs and back to the inn...


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: OH MY GOD, This Plot bunny is driving me Insane! Here enjoy another FF7/Hp crossover! Voldemort is not dead yet in this story!

KON: Amalthea does not own FF7, Harry potter or Any Songs that appear. All she does own is her version of FemHarry, the family ties and the idea. Please Vote in her Poll and PLEASE Read and Review her stories! Fanart is welcomed and much appreciated! Now on to the story!

Ch.4

Rude was waiting for the group when they made it back to the town entrance where he pulled Tseng aside and explained something to him out of ear shot, Sabriel sighed as her Brother looked over at her with a worried look and said "Are you sure you're fine Imouto?"

Sabriel nodded then said "You are such a worry-wart...I promise I'm fine, Seph-Ni-chan."

Vincent watched the two interact with a small smile when Tseng came over with a dark look on his face and said "We found the person who managed to knock you out and place you in the Mansion..."

Sabriel growled and said "Where is this guy? I want to give him a piece of my mind!"

Tseng then gave a cruel smirk and said "Oh, Hojo is already in hot water for doing what he did and since he was here when he was supposed to be working...The President is not happy..."

Sephiroth growled angrily at hearing that and said "Hojo is a dead man when I see him!"

Tseng laid a hand on Sephiroth's shoulder and said "He's already lost his career after this little stunt and the Vice-President is black balling him from working in the science field again..."

Sephiroth grinned evilly at that while Sabriel smirked; they then headed for the Inn as Vincent told them that he would meet them there. They had just made it to the Inn as Hojo was brought in handcuffs and placed in a Turk Van to be transported to Midgar, he notice Sabriel safe and sound then started screaming at her that she ruined everything he had planned. Sabriel just smirked and raised her hand to as she said "Talk to the hand, Hojo! Save your whining for someone who actually cares."

That made the Turks smile as Hojo went off the deep end with those words and began cussing and shouting Insults at her, Sabriel just chuckled as they entered the inn and headed up to their rented rooms with her brother, Genesis and the others. Vincent was quietly waiting beside the window in Sephiroth, Sabriel, Genesis and Angeal's shared room, Genesis then noticed that Vincent had taken his cloak off and that he looked like a Black haired Version of Sephiroth with red eyes...

Meanwhile...

Dumbledore cursed as he tried to deal with the Ministry who had found out Voldemort was not dead and that the only one who could kill the man was now gone from their grasp. He poured over his books as he tried to find a way to summon the girl back to their dimension to finish Voldemort off, he growled as he then got another howler from the ministry and quickly destroyed it...

Meanwhile, three days later back with Sabriel and the others...

Sabriel grinned evilly as she scooped a snowball up and then ducked behind a tree before Vincent noticed her; she then fired the snowball and hit Vincent on the back of the head just as Reno walked behind the cloaked man. Vincent turned and scooped his own snow ball up as he hit Reno square on the ass which sparked a large scale snowball fight between the members of their group; Sabriel smirked as she played sniper from her tree without any one the wiser. She then noticed her brother standing under a heavily snowed on branch and got an evil idea, she lightly jumped on to the branch so she didn't disturb the snow until she put her plan into action.

Sephiroth never noticed the figure balanced easily on the snow laden branch right over his head, the only warning that something was amiss was a sharp crack just before a mountain of cold white snow landed on his head. Sabriel bit her lip to keep from laughing as she jumped to a higher branch that hid her from view as her brother looked up from his snow pile to see why the branch dumped the snow on him so suddenly. Cloud and the others had to laugh at what happened to Sephiroth when Sabriel then sniped Cloud and Zack in the forehead with her snow balls, Vincent had to chuckle as Cloud charged the tree with Zack and they got sniped in the forehead again while Sephiroth snuck up quietly on his sister and hit her from behind with a snowball.

Sabriel yelped as the cold snow slid down her jacket and shirt and she laughed as she jumped out of the tree and scooped a snow ball up as her brother appeared in front of her. She then said. "You know this is now war?"

"So be it," Sephiroth stooped, picking up his own handful of ice crystals forming them into a neat ball.

Sabriel nodded, "May the best Twin win."

Both halves of the Silver Twins threw their snowballs at the same time and Ice War 1 was on.

Sephiroth dodged his counterpart's first three snowballs but took the fourth one right in the face and so the first victim of war was claimed. He spit out a mouth full of snow and growling, returned fire. The Silver mage dodged the first one but was clipped by the second and third snowballs. Sephiroth smirked in confidence, he could so take out his twin when she suddenly disappeared and he was hit in the back of the head. Sephiroth spun and found she had disappeared again; he then was pegged in the side of the head and heard soft laughter from his left. He fired his snowball and missed only to wind up hitting Tseng in the chest.

Tseng then smirked as he bent and scooped up his own snowball as he joined in on Ice War 1 by helping Sabriel Tag-team her brother. By the time they headed up to the Inn again, they were thoroughly soaked to the bone and exhausted. Sabriel was chuckling as her brother still had a little snow hat on his head that he hadn't noticed as they were entering the inn when Sabriel said "You might want to remove your hat, Seph..."

Sephiroth looked confused as he felt his head and found the little pile of snow which he quickly brushed off...

The next day...

Rufus chuckled as everyone grabbed their snowboards or skis and Tseng said "Everyone got their Lift Tickets?"

Rufus nearly died laughing as the First Class SOLDIERs and Sabriel said "Yes Dad!"

Tseng just froze at that as Cissnei started laughing her ass off with Hermione, Ginny and Luna while the others were chuckling, Sirius then snuck up behind the twins with an evil smirk and ruffled their hair as he said "Come on Pups! I want to beat you into the ground on these boards!"

Sabriel laughed as Sirius then shot ahead with his board then fell flat on his face after Sephiroth shoved his board with his foot, Sabriel then grinned as she stepped on Sirius back while carrying her board and face washed him quickly. Sephiroth laughed at that as he walked past Sirius and Got in line for the lift with his sister. Sabriel then grinned as she then hummed a popular Christmas song from the world she grew up in and burst into song,

_**Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
in the lane, snow is glistening  
a beautiful sight,  
we're happy tonight,  
walking in a winter wonderland.**_

Gone away is the bluebird,  
Here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song,  
as we go along,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
then pretend that he is Parson Brown  
He'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No man,  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town.

Later on, we'll conspire,  
as we dream by the fire  
to face unafraid,  
the plans that we've made,  
walking in a winter wonderland.

In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
and pretend that he's a circus clown  
we'll have lots of fun with mister snowman,  
until the other kids knock him down.

When it snows, ain't it thrilling,  
though your nose gets a chilling  
we'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,  
walking in a winter wonderland.

Walking in a winter wonderland,  
walking in a winter wonderland.

Sephiroth laughed as Luna, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Neville and the twins joined in half way through, Luna, Hermione and Ginny then caught the lift to the top and they began singing some other songs to the amusement of all the people in the line. Sabriel then grinned as her, Sephiroth and Genesis caught the next one and began to giggle happily as they rose into the air. Genesis looked at her in amusement as he asked "Why are you so happy?"

"I like flying and heights..."

Sephiroth laughed at that and said "Why do I have a feeling you jump at the chance to skydive if you could?"

"Skydiving would be awesome! Do you think we can do it some time?"

Genesis just started laughing as he caught sight of the dumbfounded look on Sephiroth's face and the Shit-eating grin on Sabriel's face was the icing on the cake, Sephiroth then groaned and said "You're an adrenaline junkie, aren't you..."

Sabriel just laughed and said "I plead the fifth!"

Genesis just laughed as Sephiroth groaned in amusement, they then reached the top and Sabriel grinned evilly with a challenging gleam to her eyes at her brother and the other First class. Sephiroth snickered and said "You're on, Imouto! Prepare to eat my dust!"

The Five SOLDIERs and Sabriel lined up as Hermione said "On Your Mark, Get Set...GO!"

Sabriel smirked as she pulled into an early lead and hunkered down as she shot down the hill like a bat of hell, Sephiroth then narrowed his eyes and said "Oh it's on."

Getting his momentum going, Sephiroth shot over the hill with Genesis right behind him. The two started to weave around corners when Sephiroth saw a black blur shoot past him and Genesis. Blinking he saw the figure now easily recognizable as Tseng turn back slightly on his board, flipping them the bird. Turning back around, Tseng hunkered down gaining even more speed shooting around corners and obstacles with the skill of a First and quickly over shot both Cloud and Zack who were nearly caught up to his twin...

He just got showed up by a bloody Turk!

Oh now, it was really on, on like Donkey Kong...

Sabriel and Tseng hit the bottom at the same time and laughed as Cloud came down next and said "You two are Speed Demon nuts!"

Zack grinned as he hit the bottom and said "Damn Sabriel, You just flew down the mountain! Tseng, I didn't see you until you rocketed past me..."

Sephiroth slid in behind Zack, with Genesis and Sephiroth said "Imouto, I thought this was your first time snowboarding?"

Sabriel nodded in amusement as Tseng, Cloud and Zack Jawdropped and said "WAIT, What?"

Sabriel laughed and said "It's not that different then Surfing or waking boarding once you get your balance..."

Sephiroth then said "I can't believe I just got my ass handed to me by a first time snowboarder..."

Sabriel laughed and then they got in line as they continued to snowboard the day away...

Four days later...

Vincent smiled as he turned and looked at Sabriel and Sephiroth who were fast asleep in the back of the van; Rufus smiled at him and said "It must be amazing to see how far they've come since they were born, Huh?"

Vincent nodded and then watched as Midgar came closer and closer into view; he sighed as he looked back at the twins yet again and shook his head at Sephiroth cuddling his sister while they slept. Pretty soon they were just arriving at Shinra tower after dropping Vincent off at Tseng's apartment, when the twins and everyone else woke up. Tseng chuckled as Sephiroth had to piggyback his sister up to their apartment and he then told them that he would see them the next day, Sephiroth nodded as he yawned and wished Tseng a good night.

The next day...

Sabriel chuckled as she listened to her brother get in a sudden wrestling match with Genesis as she was making a prank potion to get Zack back for waking her up early in the morning. She turned and walked over to get something when she heard a loud bang and splash from behind her, she quickly turned and had to laugh because Genesis and her brother had rolled into the stove and accidently knocked the unfinished, cooled down potion from the stove top on to them. She grinned and said "You guys better not go anywhere today...especially after that unfinished potion that I was making for pranking Zack spilled on you..."

Sephiroth and Genesis looked confused at that and asked "Why is that?"

"Because it's a modified version of the animagus form potion the twins created for pranking...it targets a part of your personality and changes you into the animal that represents that part. I modified it to turn Zack into the animal we think represents him...which would be a puppy."

Sephiroth paled and said "How long is it going to last since we were drenched in it?"

Sabriel had an evil grin on her face as she said "anywhere from two to five hours..."

Sephiroth and Genesis groaned then went to shower to get the rest of the potion off, Sabriel was cleaning up when she heard a shocked yowl coming from her brother's room and hurried into the bathroom to find a shivering Clouded Leopard cub under the water with her brother's hair color for main fur color and his green eye color. Sabriel giggled as she turned the shower off and scooped her brother up in a towel to dry him off, she scratched under his chin which got a pleased noise from her brother when they heard a loud yowling from Genesis's bathroom. Sabriel gently carried her brother to Genesis's bathroom and found the cutest little Abyssinian kitten trying to hop out of the tub but was too little to do it...

One hour later...

Genesis and Sephiroth were both on Sabriel's lap as they watched a Studio Ghibli film while waiting for the potion to wear off, Genesis looked over at Sephiroth who had fallen asleep and then stood as he rubbed himself against Sabriel's stomach. She looked down with a smile and scooped him up for a cuddle as he licked her cheek gently; she blushed at the affectionate gesture but smiled as she moved her brother gently so that she didn't wake him and lay down on the couch. Genesis meowed curiously as she yawned and placed him on the pillow next to her, she gave him a sleepy smile then kissed his nose as she said Sweet dreams Genesis...Please get me up in an hour, ok?"

Genesis nodded and waited until the girl he was crushing on fell asleep before pressing his lips against hers, he then pulled away and curled up near her neck with a soft rumbling purr...

Two hours later...

Sabriel woke to hushed voices near her and opened her eyes to find Angeal, Cloud and Zack looking at her and eyeing her Brother and Genesis who were both in animal form still. She sat up with a yawn and asked "What time is it?"

Angeal smiled and said "Around 2:56 pm..."

Sabriel then looked at Zack as he asked "What's with the cats?"

Sabriel smiled and told them what happened, causing soft laughter from the three males. Zack then grinned as he went to poke Genesis and only had his hand lightly slapped before he could disturb the sleeping Kitten, Sabriel told him to leave Genesis and her brother alone for now until they woke up and that she would make Zack's favorite cookies if he behaved. Zack's eyes went wide and he nodded happily when he noticed Genesis's eyes opening as the kitten stood and stretched with a big yawn, Genesis then looked himself over and sighed at still being a kitten when he heard familiar laughter from his best friend.

He looked way up at Angeal who chuckled and said "Had a bit of an accident, I see..."

Genesis meowed up at his Brother in but blood and then jumped to the floor to follow Sabriel into the kitchen; He had to give a kitten's version of laughter as she got Zack a drink and dosed it with the saved, finished potion that had been left in the pot. She scooped him up onto her shoulder and handed the drink to Zack who thanked her and gulped it down like no tomorrow, She cackled evilly and said "Revenge is sweet!"

Zack paled as he said "You put something in the water...didn't you?"

Sabriel smirked and said "Sit, Puppy!"

The next thing anyone knew was a *Pop* and a cute little Black Lab puppy was standing were Zack had been a few seconds ago, Angeal stared then started laughing along with Cloud as Zack barked in confusion and Sabriel said "This is payback for this morning, Puppy!"

Zack had to grin at the perfect prank for him and then began running around the apartment to burn off some energy, Sephiroth then woke up and looked around all bleary eyed as Zack then jumped on the couch and pounced on him.

Sephiroth yowled in shock then realized who it was before pouncing Zack on to his back, the two play wrestled for a bit as the others watched in amusement when they heard a knock on the door. Sabriel giggled and went to answer it as Genesis clung to her shoulder with his claws gently, Sabriel had to laugh as she looked out the peep hole and said as she opened the door "It's..."


	5. Chapter 5

Amalthea: OH MY GOD, This Plot bunny is driving me Insane! Here enjoy another FF7/Hp crossover! Voldemort is not dead yet in this story!

KON: Amalthea does not own FF7, Harry potter or Any Songs that appear. All she does own is her version of FemHarry, the family ties and the idea. Please Vote in her Poll and PLEASE Read and Review her stories! Fanart is welcomed and much appreciated! Now on to the story!

**Quick vote! Should Angeal also be paired with FemHarry?**

**Yes:**

**No:**

**First one to 5 votes wins!**

Ch.5

"It's Tseng!"

All three baby animals froze as she let him in to the Apartment and Sephiroth dove into the blanket that was left on the couch, Tseng noticed and raised an eyebrow while Sabriel reached under the blanket and pulled her brother out by the scruff to the others' amusement. Tseng then asked "What's with the two kittens and the puppy?"

Tseng snickered as Sabriel explained what happened to her Brother and Genesis, He then asked who the Puppy was and Sabriel smirked as she said "Zack, who else?"

Tseng laughed and said "I should have known..."

An embarrassed Sephiroth was then gently plucked from his Sister's arms and examined by Tseng with a smug smirk as he said "Seems the Turk code name for you really does fit you now..."

Sephiroth looked content as Tseng then scratched behind Sephiroth's ears causing the small Leopard cub to completely relax in his Ni-san's arms, Sabriel smiled at the cute scene when she felt Genesis lick her cheek and nuzzle her. She looked at the auburn kitten that nuzzled her again and Sabriel said in a soft teasing tone "Maybe we should keep you as a Kitten, Genesis...You are way too cute in that form..."

The look on Genesis's face was hilarious when she said that and he meowed in Protest with the cutest little kitty pout ever, Sabriel's heart melted at the sight and gently plucked him from her shoulder as she hugged him gently and said "I was just joking about keeping you as a kitten, Genesis."

Genesis blushed under his fur and meowed just as everyone heard a small *pop* and turned to find Zack had turned back into a human; Zack laughed as he stood up and said "That was so cool! Being a dog for a little bit rocked!"

Sabriel just smirked and said "Gee, I didn't realize you liked being a puppy so much, Zack..."

Zack just laughed and said "It was cool but I wouldn't want to be one full time."

Sabriel just laughed and said "Well if you guys are interested, I could make the animagus potion just so if need be...we have an extra way of either fighting or getting away quickly..."

Tseng and the others looked at each other and then smiled as Angeal said "It sounds like we could have some fun with this so let's do it."

Sabriel laughed at that and said "We should see if Rufus wants to join us because I know Hermione is going to want to join in on this along with Draco, Neville, the Twins, Ginny and Luna."

Tseng chuckled in amusement and said "I'll bring Rude, Reno and Cissnei if that's ok."

Sabriel nodded as she smiled and then noticed the time, she gently set Genesis back on her shoulder as she then asked Tseng if he was going to stay for dinner. Tseng thought about it and nodded as he said "Sounds good to me."

Sabriel smiled as she headed into the kitchen and began to get the ingredients for the second part of supper since the first part of Supper had been done earlier. Genesis meowed curiously at seeing her pull out a block of real Mozzarella cheese, pepperoni, bacon and mushrooms along with some other stuff, Sabriel laughed and said "It's a secret for now but the ingredients I pulled out are the clues to figuring it out."

Genesis pondered over the ingredients as Sabriel got out the chilled dough she had made in the morning and began cutting it up into sections, she then grinned as she began forming them into flat circles and filled half of the circle with Cheese, Pepperoni, other meaty goodness and topped it off with mushrooms. She grinned at the confused look on Genesis's face as she folded the empty half of the circle over the meat, cheese and mushrooms then pinched the edges together, she then poked holes in the top with a fork and placed the mysterious food items in the oven to bake.

Pretty soon the whole apartment began to smell very familiar as Genesis sniffed the air curiously; Sephiroth was also sniffing the air from his place on the couch while Zack, Angeal and Cloud said "That smells really good..."

20 minutes later...

Sabriel pulled the supper from the oven and called everyone in, her brother who had finally returned to human form about ten minutes ago, came in with Tseng and sat down. Zack, Angeal and Cloud came in next to sit down while Genesis was still perched on Sabriel's shoulder as a kitten, he eyed the meal and meowed as he saw his being put aside causing Sabriel to smile and say "It's for when you return to being human, I'll put a warming charm on it for you."

Genesis nodded in understanding before he rubbed his head against her cheek to Sephiroth's amusement, He knew about his best friend's crush on his Twin and suspected that Angeal might have one too. He really didn't care if Sabriel started dating either or both of them, he knew she could handle herself but he was going to have some fun threatening Genesis with Bodily harm if he broke Sabriel's heart...

Half an hour later, after supper...

Genesis was curled up Sabriel's stomach as she took a break from Zack and the others to read a book that her brother had lent her, She peeked around the book at the now sleeping kitten and grinned before returning to her book. She found the book fascinating as it was on summons and other types of Materia that were commonly used and which ones were extremely hard to find, she read for the next little while as she grew sleepy then fell asleep with the book on her chest...

Sephiroth came in about 10 minutes later and found his sister out cold with a Kitten Genesis sleeping on her stomach, he chuckled softly and went to grab Genesis and got scratched gently by the sleepy kitten. Sephiroth had to stifle a laugh as he managed to grab Genesis and gently carried the sleepy Kitten to his own room; he then placed Genesis on his bed and closed the door as he left the room. Genesis just curled up near his pillow and went back to sleep as the potion then decided to wear off, Genesis woke up at the feeling of his body growing bigger and realized what happened. Genesis softly laughed and then got his PJ bottoms on before he crawled back into bed and slept for the rest of the night...

The Next Morning...

Genesis was the first one to wake up and Genesis smiled at being Human again, he wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal just as Sabriel wandered out in a white T-shirt and a pair of black shorts. Genesis smiled as she came over for her own bowl of cereal and wished her a good morning, she returned the gesture as she yawned then sat at the table with her cereal. Genesis chuckled then decided to take action as he walked over with his own cereal and gently kissed her cheek.

Sabriel snapped awake as Genesis sat next to her and looked over at him; He chuckled and said innocently "What? Did I do something wrong?"

Sabriel just blushed and turned back to her cereal as Genesis smirked then kissed her cheek again causing her to spill the cereal on her lap as she jerked in surprise; Genesis had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as Sabriel said "Genesis! Quit fooling around!"

Genesis then whispered in her ear "Who says I'm fooling around?"

The blush that lit up her face made Genesis smile as he leaned into kiss her gently but they were interrupted by the puppy who bounded into the room and said "Good morning...Genesis, why are you trying to kiss Sabriel?!"

Sabriel then went even redder and stood up as she hurried into her room to change, Genesis growled at Zack and tackled him to the floor as he said "Damn it puppy! I was so close!"

Needless to say, Zack started sing at the top of his lungs as he ran from the Crimson Commander,

"_**Sabriel and Genesis,**_

_**Sitting in a Tree,**_

_**K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**_

_**First comes love,**_

_**Then comes Marriage,**_

_**Here comes Genesis pushing the baby carriage**_!"

Needless to say Genesis was pretty embarrassed as Cloud yelled from his room "Don't let Seph catch you kissing her!"

Meanwhile...

Sabriel blushed as she listened to Zack and Genesis going at it in the living room; she then sighed and buried her face in her hands as she tried to calm her racing heart down. She then heard her door open then shut as footsteps coming towards her, she blushed as her brother sat next to her and said "So uh...he kissed you?"

Sabriel shook her head rapidly and then said "Zack interrupted before he could..."

Sephiroth looked amused as he then said "Did you want him to kiss you?"

Sabriel paused then said "I'm not sure...maybe a little bit."

Sephiroth then grinned and asked "So what's stopping you? I've seen the way you two have been looking at each other lately...personally I think it's a good match."

Sabriel looked at him in surprise then smiled at him; she then turned and sighed as she said "Honestly I have no idea why I was hesitating with Genesis...probably because the only boy I ever went out with died in front of me while trying to protect me during fourth year."

Sephiroth winced at that then hugged his sister, she hugged him back then sighed as she said "I better get working on the animagus potion so that it will be ready by tomorrow..."

Sephiroth nodded then evilly said as they walked out of Sabriel's room, "Who wants to bet Cloud will be a Gold Chocobo for his Animagus form?"

"Hey! Not Funny!"

Everyone started laughing at Cloud as Sabriel said "Awww come on Cloud, don't you want to be a really fast bird that can squish people?"

"Bite Me, Sabriel! Ow, Hey! Not Literally!"

Sabriel just laughed and walked into the kitchen as she said "I'm going to work on the Animagus potion for tomorrow."

Genesis watched her go then glared at Zack as Zack started humming the song again, Sephiroth laughed softly then asked to talk to Genesis alone in his room where Sabriel couldn't hear them. Genesis gulped and followed his friend into the room while Zack, Cloud and Angeal started humming a slow funeral march to Sephiroth's amusement...

10 minutes later...

Genesis walked out with a really pale face and a smug Sephiroth following him to the other's amusement and all of them started laughing as Zack called out in a teasing tone "Sabriel, Your boyfriend is free of your brother!"

Next thing Zack knew, he had been pegged in the forehead with a tennis ball as Sabriel said "Shut it Puppy and go play fetch!"

Angeal, Cloud and Sephiroth were crying they were laughing so hard at the look on Zack's face, while Genesis wandered into the kitchen where Sabriel was. Genesis then heard the other four leave the apartment to train for a bit, Sabriel jumped a bit as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck gently but quickly relaxed. She smiled as Genesis just laid his head on her shoulder and she cuddled into his arms as she leaned back gently, She then turned and they shared a soft, sweet kiss as they heard a knock on the door. Genesis sighed and said "I'll get it if you want to keep an eye on the potion."

Sabriel nodded and then turned to add the next ingredient to the potion just in time...

The next day...

Sephiroth and the others all headed to the wastes just in case they had a large Animagus form, Vincent was waiting with Tseng and the other Turks causing Sabriel to beam happily at seeing the Ex-Turk. Sabriel then grinned and said "Ok who wants to go first?"

Everyone looked at each other nervously then they all turned to each other and proceeded to do Rock, Paper, Scissors until it was only Tseng and Reno left, Tseng grinned as He did rock and Reno did Scissors. Tseng then stepped up and took the small vial of potion before stepping into the field; he then followed Sabriel's instructions and swallowed the potion. Sabriel had to grin as Tseng's body shifted into its animal form of a Large black Arabian stallion, Tseng took a minute to get use to the form then trotted over as Sephiroth chuckled and Said "That suits you quiet well, Ni-chan..."

Sabriel smiled and agreed with her brother as Vincent then said "I'll go next..."

Sabriel nodded and passed another vial of Animagus Potion to Vincent who then took it and found himself in the form of a large black panther with bat like wings, Sabriel actually grinned at that and said "Cool!"

Needless to say, everyone was eager to take a turn to see what their form was when they heard an unwelcomed voice from behind them...


	6. Chapter 6

Amalthea: OH MY GOD, This Plot bunny is driving me Insane! Here enjoy another FF7/Hp crossover! Voldemort is not dead yet in this story!

KON: Amalthea does not own FF7, Harry potter or Any Songs that appear. All she does own is her version of FemHarry, the family ties and the idea. Please Vote in her Poll and PLEASE Read and Review her stories! Fanart is welcomed and much appreciated! Now on to the story!

**Quick vote! Should Angeal also be paired with FemHarry?**

**Yes: 11**

**No:**

**Holy Shitake Mushrooms! You guys must really want Angeal in the pairing...well you got your wish!**

Ch.6

Sabriel paled at the familiar voice and spun around to find Dumbledore standing there with Hojo, she quickly stepped closer to her brother and Genesis who quickly and gently pushed her behind them as Sephiroth snarled "What do you want Hojo?"

"It's more like what my Companion wants that I'm interested in..."

Dumbledore smirked and said "Dr. Hojo was kind enough to bring me to Gaia to retrieve my wayward students especially your sister."

Sabriel growled as she then yelled "FUCK OFF! I'M NOT GOING BACK TO BE YOUR LITTLE PUPPET AGAIN!"

Dumbledore just smirked and said "You really don't have any choice in the matter, Sabriel. Unless you want your Brother to be harmed...I suggest you do what I say."

Sabriel just flipped Dumbledore the bird as her brother and Genesis told Dumbledore and Hojo to take their best shot at them, needless to say...Hojo and Dumbledore did not take kindly to that and quickly attacked. The battle was fast and was soon over as Dumbledore's wand was snapped then Dumbledore was captured along with Hojo, Dumbledore then managed to throw off Rude and grabbed Hojo's arm as the other Turks let go in surprise. They apperated away to Sabriel's anger and Sabriel began to curse quite fluently in different languages, Genesis gently hugged her to calm her down and Sabriel buried her face into his chest as tears of anger slid down her cheeks, She then said "I'm going to wring Dumbledore's neck until it SNAPS if he comes near me again..."

She calmed down around 5-10 minutes later then gave a shaky smile to her brother, boyfriend and other companions, Hermione sighed as she knew Sabriel would now put her happy mask on to please her brother and Hermione shook her head slightly. Sephiroth then suggested they continue with the Animagus potion and that they all take it at once to get it over with, Sabriel laughed and nodded in agreement as they passed the vials out and quickly got enough space between them just in case. They all gulped the potion down and felt the potion go to work; everyone looked at each other once the change was complete and grinned...

Hermione: Lioness

Rufus: Cougar

Reno: Tiger

Rude: Rottweiler

Cissnei: Fox

Draco: Golden Eagle

Ginny: Red tailed Hawk

Luna: White tail Doe

Neville: White tail Stag

Fred: Cocker Spaniel

George: Irish setter

Sephiroth: Silver wolf

Genesis: Abyssinian cat

Angeal: Newfoundland dog

Zack: Black lab Puppy

Cloud: Dire Wolf

Everyone then looked over at Sabriel and their eyes nearly bugged out of their heads at seeing a silvery white Coeurl with black stripes where Sabriel had been, which marked her as a type of Coeurl from the Calm lands of the inhabitable continent of Spira. Sabriel laughed in amusement as they then changed back as the potion wore off, at the looks on everyone's faces at her form. Hermione then said "Only you would have the form of a Creature of Gaia..."

Sabriel just snickered and said "Hey Rufus...didn't you say your dad had a bad experience with the creature I turned into?"

Rufus saw where she was going with this and had to laugh evilly as he said "Oh man, do it! If you can get him to shit himself in public, I will pay personally you around 30000 Gil. "

Sabriel snickered again and said "you got a deal!"

Two days later...

Rufus laughed and laughed at the video of his father shitting himself in front of hundreds of people at the opening of a new Mako reactor, Sabriel had snuck into the event and had hidden herself in Animagus form then waited quietly until the President was in front of the Cameras. She had let loose with a loud roar and jumped from her perch in front of the president who screamed and soiled himself before passing out with a rather "Manly" squeak. The "Coeurl" then jumped into the crowd and ran out the gates before disappearing into thin air according to the Turks that had been with the President at the time.

Meanwhile...

Genesis was helping Sabriel with her materia and watched as his girlfriend tried to get the hang of using ability Materia by sparring lightly with Cloud, she finally managed to cast Haste on herself and quickly beat Cloud. Genesis smiled and walked over to hug her from behind as he praised her for getting the hang of the Haste Materia, Sabriel beamed at him and gently kissed her lover's lips as Cloud jokingly made a gagging noise. Genesis and Sabriel parted and gave Cloud a playful glare as Sephiroth entered and said with an annoyed sigh "We're being sent back to Nibelheim for a mission. The suspected Terrorist group called Avalanche is suspected to be using Shinra Mansion and the surrounding area as a base, we are to go in, find them and take care of them. Permanently if need be..."

Sabriel then said "Seph...I don't like this. This feels like some kind of Trap or setup for us..."

Sephiroth nodded and said "I get the same feeling but an order is an order..."

Three days later...

Zack was bored as they drove into the small town and said "This mission smells fishy for some reason..."

Sabriel just sighed and then yawned as she leaned against Genesis with a sleepy look on her face, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and gently pull her closer causing her to smile at her boyfriend. Sephiroth smiled at the cute picture his one best friend and his sister made when he noticed Angeal looking at the couple with a sad smile, Sephiroth gently tapped Angeal's arm and whispered just softly enough for only Angeal to hear "What's wrong?"

Angeal just smiled sadly and said "Feeling a bit left out of the love game, that's all..."

They then felt the van stop and looked outside to see the mansion in front of them, they all piled out and Sabriel sighed as she said "Let's get this over and done with..."

They split into teams of two and began searching the Mansion top to bottom, it was Sabriel and her brother who went into the basement and found the second Library they had missed the first time around. Sabriel and her brother then noticed a book lying innocently on the table with the Title "Project S", Sabriel opened the book and began to read only to pause in horror and said "Seph...I think you should read this!"

Seph could see the anger and disgust in her eyes as she held the book out to him, he then took it and began leafing through it as his eyes got wider and wider. Sephiroth then threw the book against the wall with a loud and angry yell, Sabriel then hugged her brother as he clung to her like a lifeline and said "Hojo will die for this!"

Sabriel nodded and said softly "Seph, don't believe one second that you're a Monster because what happened to us in the womb. The only thing that would make you a monster is the decisions you make in life..."

Sephiroth smiled at his sister and softly said "Thank you, Sabriel..."

Just then Genesis, Angeal, Zack and Cloud ran into the room and said "We need to get out now! We found a bunch of bombs set up around the house that are on a timer!"

Sabriel then saw another two books called the Chaos Project and Project G; she grabbed them and the Project S book before running after her brother and boyfriend to the exit. They had just made it outside the gates to the Mansion when the bombs went off causing them to hit the ground from the shock wave, Sabriel groaned as they stood up and said "Remind me to never get hit with a shock wave like that again...that hurts like hell!"

Genesis had to chuckle and say "I agree. That hurt like a bitch..."

Sabriel then looked around and said "It's a good thing we got out in time..."

Suddenly they heard Hojo's voice and quickly hid in a rock outcrop just outside the gate as Dumbledore and Hojo came out from the woods minutes later, the group listened as the two men talked about capturing Sabriel somehow since their plan to kill her companions didn't work. Sabriel let out a very low snarl as they then walked away from the outcrop; Sephiroth was also pissed as they all watched the two disappear back into the woods. Sabriel and the others waited until Dumbledore and Hojo were completely gone before jumping down and heading back to the village at top speed, they found Tseng and the other Turks at the inn and told Tseng what happened at the Mansion.

Tseng cursed violently and said "This isn't good...why would the president send all of you if it was false information?"

Sabriel paled and said "The imperious..."

Tseng looked at her and said "What is it Sabriel?"

Sabriel then explained about the imperious curse and Tseng cursed as he said "You think the President was put under this curse?"

"It is possible but if he is...we could all be in danger."

Sephiroth got what she was saying and said "You believe that they could control him into getting rid of us..."

"Afraid so..."

Tseng cursed and said "Let's get home and figure out what to do from there."

The group nodded and piled into the van where they then started on their way home...

Two days later...

Sabriel was sleeping when Sephiroth came in and gently shook her shoulder, she moaned softly then rolled over causing a smile on his as he whispered in her ear "I thought you wanted to make Angeal's favorite breakfast for his birthday before he woke up..."

Sabriel shot up at that and hit her brother in the nose with her head causing a quick cuss word as he held his nose, Sabriel apologized then ushered her brother out so she could get dressed. She then quietly snuck out of her room and into the kitchen where her brother waiting to help her, they grinned at each other then quickly began making breakfast. They were soon done as Genesis, Cloud and Zack came out with smiles and sat down at the table to wait for Angeal. Sabriel then grinned as Angeal's alarm went off and he came out in his pajama pants, he wandered into the kitchen and stopped in shock as he surprised by a loud "Happy Birthday, Angeal!"

He grinned and said "Ok whose idea was this?"

Sabriel grinned and took a playful bow as Angeal laughed and gave her a hug as he said "Thank you for doing this, Sabriel..."

She blushed lightly and said "You deserve it Angeal..."

He smiled then they sat down to eat, Genesis smiled as he asked to talk to his brother in all but blood after breakfast in his room alone. Sabriel hid a grin as Angeal looked a little worried at that but nodded in agreement, they soon finished breakfast and they walked into the living room as Zack and Cloud put the dishes in the dishwasher. Angeal then followed Genesis into the room to talk, Sabriel waited quietly as she counted down and they heard Angeal yell in shocked surprise "WAIT, WHAT?!"

Sabriel laughed as Angeal and Genesis walked out and she stood to give him a kiss since she had noticed the looks she and Genesis had been getting from Angeal, She had talked to Genesis and Genesis asked if she was ok with him sharing her with Angeal. Sabriel remembered how she told him that she didn't care because she knew Angeal and Genesis would never hurt her on purpose, she then felt Angeal's hand on her shoulder and heard him ask her "Sabriel...are you ok with being shared by me and Genesis?"

Sabriel smiled and then kissed him lightly on the lips as she said "Love is love and I don't care about being shared by two wonderful guys who are the best of friends..."

Angeal smiled and gently returned the kiss when they heard a knock on the door, Sabriel sighed and went to answer it as she looked out the peephole. She smiled and said "It's Tseng and Reno!"

She opened the door and smiled as she greeted them, Tseng smiled and asked to come in as Reno smiled and said "Hi, yo!"

Sabriel let them in and Tseng said "Sorry to interrupt but we examined the President for curse Magic and found like Sabriel suspected...a mind-control curse. It's been removed and the President has declared Hojo an enemy of Shinra along with Dumbledore..."

Sabriel smiled in relief at the news of the curse being removed and then Tseng and Reno had to leave, Sabriel then promised as they left that she would bring them some Cake later if they couldn't come for the small get together for Angeal's birthday. Tseng thanked her then they left as Sabriel closed the door and they began to get the apartment ready for later...


End file.
